


Жимолость, лаванда, лайм

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Люциус Малфой приглашает слизеринцев на встречу с Томом Риддлом. Северус Снейп - один из них.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 10





	Жимолость, лаванда, лайм

— Эй, Снейп, идёшь?  
— Иду! — кричит Северус и захлопывает сундук.  
Семнадцатилетний, нет, уже две недели как восемнадцатилетний, Северус натягивает на себя старенькую, но чистую мантию, приглаживает волосы и выходит из спальни слизеринцев-семикурсников. Люциус Малфой, уже закончивший Хогвартс, ведёт Мальсибера, Нотта и Снейпа на собрание Вальпургиевых рыцарей, во главе которых стоит Том Риддл, могущественный волшебник. Северуса влечёт сила, и он, как мотылёк, жаждет пылать в огне вседозволенности и могущества.  
Северус замирает, зайдя в комнату, снятую Риддлом в Хогсмиде. Конечно, наложены Чары расширения, но людей в комнате немного. Человек пять-шесть вместе с Риддлом. Трое семикурсников мнутся у входа, но Риддл машет им рукой и хлопает по дивану, приглашая сесть рядом. Люциус важно кивает и садится по правую сторону. Юркий Северус пролезает под рукой Мальсибера и садится рядом с волшебником своей мечты. Яркий, харизматичный, влиятельный мужчина, от которого веет зашкаливающей силой. Северус незаметно вдыхает запах Риддла, терпкий, с горчинкой и нотками озона. Так пахнет сила, решает Северус и не смущается, когда Риддлу приходится поворачиваться лицом к нему.  
Риддл спрашивает об учебе, любимых предметах и оценках; о девчонках, тут парни смеются, о достижениях их семей. Снейп глотает злые слёзы, когда Реддл нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на него и Малфоя при зависшем в воздухе слове «полукровка».  
— Зато я могу сварить Феликс Фелицис с закрытыми глазами, — раздраженно бросает Снейп. — Ну, и если ингредиенты будут под рукой, — добавляет он, краснея.  
У Риддла в глазах вспыхивает интерес, и разговор плавно перетекает на зелья. Здесь Северус в своей стихии. Он не замечает времени за разговором, его сокурсники немного скучают, хотя внимательно слушают, и также, как и Северус, купаются в силе влиятельного волшебника.  
Через неделю Малфой снова ведёт Северуса на встречу с Риддлом. Но на этот раз Северус один и жутко удивляется этому факту. Когда оказывается в комнате у Риддла, Северус ему улыбается. Зажжён камин, горят свечи, на столике стоит поднос с закусками. Сам Риддл сидит в кресле и читает газету.  
Малфой исчезает, а Северус недоумевает, но тут же одергивается. Теперь никто не заберёт внимание милорда у него.  
— Угощайся, — кивает Риддл в сторону еды.  
Северус говорит «спасибо» и накидывается на закуски с чисто юношеским аппетитом. Том наблюдает и посмеивается. Глаза Риддла прикованы к пальцам Северуса, к кадыку на шее, когда он глотает, к губам, блестящих от жира ветчины, а потом белых от крема эклеров.  
Разговор плавно переходит от повседневных дел Северуса к зельям. И тут он, Северус, понимает, что почти ничего и не знает о зельях. Риддл сыплет фактами и теориями, загадками старых рецептов и способами хранения ингредиентов. Но Северус упрямо отвечает «смогу», «сумею», «это несложно». Риддл улыбается. Ему нравится этот юноша.  
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты приготовил несколько зелий, — говорит он. — Вот список рецептов. Времени даю неделю. Вечером пришли совой список необходимых тебе ингредиентов. Я все оплачу, даже если тебе понадобится золотой котёл. Я знаю, у юношей, вроде тебя, не так уж много денег, чтобы ухаживать за девушками.  
Северус краснеет. Он ни за что не признается, что у него ещё никого не было. Риддл прячет улыбку за зевком, и Северус понимает это как сигнал уходить.  
— Встретимся в следующее воскресенье, мистер Риддл, сэр.  
Целую неделю Северус варит зелья. Он забывает поесть, забывает учиться и зарабатывать баллы на уроках для своего факультета… Северус полностью поглощён процессом варки и не замечает ничего вокруг.  
Малфой в очередной раз встречает Снейпа у ворот Хогвартса и ведёт на встречу. Юный зельевар счастлив. Несколько рецептов он усовершенствовал, зная, что Риддлу важно качество. Карманы мантии отягощены склянками и звякают при каждом неверном движении.  
— Мистер Риддл уже эксплуатирует тебя? — подтрунивает над приятелем Малфой. Северус чувствует его заинтересованность и с достоинством парирует его подковырки.  
Вот и тёплая комната. На столике Северуса ожидает жаркое и яблочный сидр. Риддл спокойный и расслабленный. Он спрашивает о своём поручении, и Северус выкладывает зелья, попутно рассказывая, как улучшил каждое из них. Риддл хмыкает и проверяет слова Снейпа.  
— Хорошо, — медленно говорит Риддл, — мне нужно, чтобы ты сварил ещё несколько зелий, но несколько другой направленности.  
— Какие? — краснеет Северус, потому что Риддл смотрит на него в упор, и в его глазах вспыхивает пламя. "Нет, это отражается огонь в камине", — решает Северус.  
Риддл говорит, и Северус задумывается.  
— В самом деле, эти зелья сложнее, сэр, но за неделю управлюсь.  
Бессонные ночи. Северус вхож в Больничное крыло и пьёт бодрящие зелья, чтобы не уснуть на уроках.  
— Привет, Малфой, — и это все его слова за всю дорогу до Хогсмида. Северус молчит, гадая, для чего Риддлу нужны Темномагические зелья, которые он сварил.  
Северус входит в комнату после стука. Риддл приветствует его бокалом вина и наливает гостю. Северус хватает сыр, ветчину и нервно сглатывает, когда видит темный тяжелый взгляд Риддла.  
— Какой же ты тощий, — ни к селу ни к городу, как кажется Северусу, выдает мистер Риддл.  
— Я ещё расту. Добавь вина, Том!  
Нагловато немного со стороны Снейпа, но Риддл благосклонно кивает и наливает юноше терпкого напитка, и разговор вертится вокруг всех тех вещей, которые интересуют Северуса.  
— Не изволите ли, милорд, приказать сварить еще зелий? Заказывайте, сэр, не стесняйтесь.  
Определенно, Северус в ударе. Каково же его смущение, когда Риддл с усмешкой просит сварить ему смазку.  
— Д-д-для чего она вам? — заикается Снейп.  
— Чтобы соблазнить одного мужчину, предположительно, натурала, поэтому смазка должна быть с обезболивающим эффектом. А также с хорошим ароматом и прекрасными растягивающими свойствами.  
Риддл ничуть не смущён, он уверен в себе и не даёт себя прочитать.  
— Хорошо, — спустя долгих пять минут отвечает Северус. — Какие-нибудь особые пожелания будут, сэр?  
— Никаких, — улыбается Том, но тон его холоден и сух. — Прояви фантазию и не стесняйся.  
Северус с ошеломлённым выражением лица уходит, даже забыв попрощаться. Когда он приходит в свою спальню в слизеринских подземельях, он протирает глаза и прижимает пальцы к вискам.  
— Какого черта это было? — с ужасающим отчаянием спрашивает у ближайшего волшебного предмета, то есть у собственной палочки. Палочка нагревается, искрит, а Северус бросает первым попавшимся на ум заклятием в подушку. Подушка взрывается, и перья летят во все стороны. Северус падает на кровать, накрывает себя одеялом и заливается горючими слезами.  
К третьим петухам Северус остывает. Он вспоминает, что нужно заказать у Риддла ингредиенты, и пишет настолько громоздкий и противоречивый список, что Риддл ошарашенно хмыкает, прочитав послание. Но ничего не поделаешь, он все передает через Нотта, который с ругательствами тащит огромный мешок через весь Хогвартс. В нем находятся нестойкие вещества, к которым нельзя применять магию.  
Северус сосредоточен. Он варит пять видов смазки. Одна с запахом клубники и ванили на основе из можжевельника, вторая — со вкусом мороженого. Третий вид смазки — с сильным расслабляющим эффектом, таким, что Северус над его варкой чуть не засыпает. Четвёртая смазка — нейтральная, без вкуса, цвета и запаха. Пятая ее разновидность — с жимолостью, лавандой и лаймом, с секретным ингредиентом из молока единорога.  
К воскресному дню силы Северуса иссякают. Малфой хмурится при его полуобморочном виде, но ничего не говорит. Он подталкивает Северуса к двери, когда тот не решается подойти к ней.  
— Входите, — слышится властный голос Риддла. — Малфой, свободен.  
Люциус уходит. Северус оглядывается по сторонам. Нет ни вина, ни закусок, даже книг, и, похоже, разговора тоже не будет, потому что Риддл складывает вещи в безразмерную сумку.  
«Вот и все, — думает Северус, — попользовался и выбросил»  
Северус чувствует себя обманутым. Он ставит хрустальные фиалы на стол и поворачивается к двери, чтобы уйти.  
— Постой, ты куда это собираешься, Северус-с?  
— Ваша смазка, сэр, — уклончиво говорит несчастный. — Благодарю за оплату заказов, сэр, я купил себе новую мантию.  
— Иди сюда, — повелительно говорит Риддл.  
Северуса прижимают к груди, и он чувствует, как у основания шеи Риддл втягивает носом его, Северуса, запах.  
— Что вы делаете? — вырывается Северус, но Риддл не собирается отпускать его.  
— Укрощаю дикого жеребёнка, — шепчет он.  
Северус не верит своим ушам, отражая пламя камина, его черные глаза ярко блестят. Он не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
— Хорош, хорош, иди сюда, я не кусаюсь, — и Риддл мягко привлекает Северуса к груди.  
— Зачем вам смазка, сэр? — глухо спрашивает Северус. — Ах, простите, у вас тайные дела.  
— Да, у меня есть тайны, но смазка к ним не относится, — с придыханием шепчет, почти шипит Риддл. — Поэтому я оглашаю свои намерения. Смазка, пять штук, есть; Северус, одна штука, есть; кровать, одна штука, в наличии. Больше мне ничего не надо!  
Северус бледнеет.  
— Вы меня обманули!  
— В чем? В том, что меня привлекает один юный, но многообещающий зельевар? Иметь собственного зельевара — это самая насущная проблема в мире. А уж если он — симпатичный молодой человек…  
Северус задумывается на секунду. Действительно, Риддл не обманывал и за все платил. Тогда он, Северус, жутко смущается, заглядывая в глаза Тома, в которых плещется вожделение. Северус первый тянется к Риддлу, чтобы ощутить его силу ближе, ближе, сила обволакивает, струится, ликует… Северус целует гладко выбритый подбородок и теряет сознание.  
Придя в себя, Снейп ощущает, что лежит на кровати и он обнажён, как и Том, нависший над ним. Риддл целует, оставляет засосы, лижет подрагивающую нежную кожу живота, щиплет за соски и прикусывает мочку левого уха. Северус вскрикивает. Сила Риддла не только властвует, но и дарит чувство защищенности. Северус выскальзывает из-под руки Риддла и усаживается на него верхом. Риддл ничуть не возражает и лишь слегка держит его, Северуса, за бёдра.  
— Я сам, — смущается Северус и целует-целует-целует.  
Риддл вздыхает, покоряется лишь на минуту, затем переворачивает Северуса на живот. Юноша хнычет, предвидя боль, но успокаивается, когда его целуют в ухо.  
Риддл наугад берет пузырёк со смазкой, но Северус сразу узнает, который из них. Жимолость, лаванда, лайм. Отличный выбор.  
Том проникает в Северуса обильно смазанным пальцем. "Боли нет!", -удивляется Северус. И лишь легкая растянутость кажется непривычной. Когда начинает проникать второй палец, юноша ёрзает, не понимая, что делать. Но тело знает лучше, и когда Северус расслабляется, палец проникает до конца.  
Третий палец кажется лишним, и Северус задыхается от избытка ощущений. Слишком много всего и непривычно. «Никогда, больше никогда», — шепчет Северус, но понимает, что это просто его первый раз.  
— Ах! — кричит Северус, внезапно взлетая до небес.  
Риддл доволен. Он находит ту самую шишечку, обещающую наслаждение. Он трет её снова, и Северус выгибается на кровати. Ещё, ещё, и юноша на грани сладостной боли лепечет:  
— Возьми меня! То-ом! Возьми! Больше не могу!  
Противореча сам себе, Северус сам нанизывается на пальцы. Он взмок от напряжения. «Как ты хорош, мальчик! Какая юная сила, неукротимая и опасная, — думает Риддл, размазывая благоухающую смазку по своему эрегированному члену. — Ты — мой!»  
Он проникает внутрь. Несмотря на растяжку, Северус тугой и узкий. Риддл уверенно, но нежно, дюйм за дюймом, завоевывает неизведанную территорию. Северус вскрикивает, цепляясь за простыни, и покорно лежит, позволяя Риддлу вести.  
Наконец Риддл достигает конца. Дает привыкнуть, вытаскивает член наполовину и толкается снова. У обоих из груди вырывается стон.  
— Глубже, больше, — шепчет Северус почти в истерике. — Быстрее! Ф-фх!  
Но Риддл не позволяет ему командовать. Он покачивается, чтобы Северусу было комфортно. Когда кажется, что тело юноши действительно готово на большее, Риддл увеличивает фрикции. Его движения становятся размашистыми и уверенными. Тут Северус молчит и только стонет от наиболее удачного движения того, кто берет его, Северуса-девственника.  
Риддл чуть меняет положение, и у Северуса в голове вспыхивают фейерверки. Его тело оживает своей жизнью, будучи во власти партнера.Глубокие, ровные толчки. Неожиданно для себя Северус кончает. Но Риддл еще нет и, приподняв Северуса за бёдра, торопится получить часть своего собственного наслаждения. Резко, с размахом, он больше не жалеет бедного девственника Северуса, который стонет и думает о том, что он не сможет сидеть две недели. Наконец Том вскрикивает и ловит свои звёзды. Глубоко-глубоко он кончает в Северуса.  
Они падают на постель. Не до церемоний, и Риддл прижимает тело Северуса к себе.  
— Ты не уйдёшь? — с какой-то обреченностью спрашивает Северус.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял?  
— Хорошо, — говорит Северус и шепчет: — я хочу твою силу, Том! Хочу её укрощать и владеть ею. Твоя сила сладкая, как кровь, крепкая, как железа, гибкая, как олово, дорогая, как золото...  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает удовлетворённый Риддл.  
Повинуясь моменту, он режет легким Секо свою ладонь. Северус, прикрыв глаза, вылизывает окровавленные пальцы и всю кисть любовника, подбирая самые мелкие капельки драгоценной крови, которая действительно наполняет его, Северуса, незнаемой им, Северусом, до сегодняшнего дня, Силой.  
— Хитрец, — с довольной улыбкой произносит Том. — Я дам тебе силу, но взамен я хочу твою.  
И он тянется за своей волшебной палочкой. Через пять минут на предплечье Северуса красуется Темная метка.  
Северус с недоумением смотрит на приобретение и на Риддла, в глазах которого светится обожание. Северус чувствует, как неукротимая, жаждущая темных демонов собственная сила покоряется и успокаивается. Впервые за долгое время Северус насыщается. Он устраивается на плече Риддла и засыпает.  
Лорд Волдеморт счастлив. Ещё один Пожиратель смерти, преданный ему до конца. Он доверяет своим чувствам, которые ему говорят: Северус Снейп ценный союзник. Надо бы ему задать проект для сдачи экзаменов на Мастерство Зельеварения.  
Том захватывает руку Северуса и ласково её гладит. Какая она ещё нежная, думает он и тоже неожиданно погружается в лёгкий сон.  
* * *  
Двое мужчин в одинаковых мантиях и в масках, напоминающих адамову голову, идут по ночному Малфой-мэнору. Один из них шагает уверенно; он вырос здесь, это его вотчина. Второй с природной грацией скользит за своим спутником, словно тень.  
— Я опять сопровождаю тебя, Северус.  
— Как всегда, Люциус, как всегда.  
Люциус стучит в дверь.  
— Северус к вашим услугам, Ваше Темнейшество.  
Профессор Снейп переступает порог спальни Темного лорда. Кажется, ничего со временем не изменилось. На чуточку опускаются плечи, расслабляются ноги, и Северус опускается на одно колено, целует край мантии и пытается угадать настроение Повелителя.  
— Садись, Северус, и ешь, — приказывает Волдеморт.  
Северус видит на столе тарелку с сыром и берет один кусочек. За сборами школьников, которые уехали на летние каникулы домой, он не успел поесть и сейчас смакует каждый кусочек простой еды.  
— Смазку принёс? — будничным тоном, за которым прячется ехидное веселье, спрашивает Темный лорд.  
Северус бледнеет, откладывает сыр и отодвигает тарелку.  
— Нет, мой лорд, — легко лжёт Снейп.  
— Ничего, воспользуемся моей. Рецепт помнишь? Жимолость, лаванда, лайм.  
— Уверяю вас, милорд, — задыхаясь от желания, шепчет Северус, пряча замешательство, — что вы не знаете основного ингредиента.  
Волдеморт шипит Снейпу в ухо так, что у того волоски на шее дыбом становятся:  
— Молоко единорога, но я никому не скажу, Северус-сс! — и хватает за плечи, желая его, Северуса, раздеть.  
Северус побеждён одним только испытывающим взглядом Волдеморта, в котором плещется желание. Он расстегивает мантию, камзол и рубашку. Волдеморт, словно пиявка, высасывает дыхание из губ своего любовника и не спешит обнажаться. Он ощущает и запоминает по новому торс Северуса, широкие плечи и тонкую талию. Давно не юноша, а мужчина. Сильный, притягательный и опасный. Но что-то юношеское мелькает во взгляде, и Волдеморт целует лицо и притягивает Северуса в свои объятия.  
— Молчи, — предупреждает Лорд, — я здороваюсь.  
И вправду, это первая встреча Снейпа с Волдемортом после его возрождения. Так он скучал, задыхается Северус от осознания, что его ждали целых шесть недель, пока в Хогвартсе длились экзамены. Неизмеримо терпение Темного лорда, раз его не встречают профилактическим Круцио.  
— Ты сверху или снизу? — шепчет Волдеморт на ухо.  
Северусу щекотно. Кроме того, этот шёпот самым прямым способом влияет на его эрекцию. Ещё он едва сдерживается от смешка, чтобы ехидно не прокомментировать ситуацию. Чтобы Волдеморт позволил себе быть снизу? Да никогда!  
— Снизу, — коротко говорит он.  
— На кровать, — командует Темный лорд.  
Волдеморт смущён своим новым телом и, скрывая свои чувства, выводит языком узоры на груди Северуса. Сердце профессора спокойно, и Темный лорд в свою очередь радуется, что Северус один из немногих людей из его окружения, который не боится его и, более того, хочет. Волдеморт начинает двигаться, член к члену, и Северус берет их в руку, размазывая естественную смазку. Какое-то время слышно только хриплое дыхание и шлепки кожи о кожу.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — предупреждает Снейп.  
— Кончай, — хрипло отвечает Волдеморт.  
Северус стонет, выплескиваясь себе на живот. Волдеморт с веселым недоумением смотрит на искаженное страстью лицо любовника.  
— У тебя давно никого не было? — почему-то шепчет Том.  
— Да, давно, — признается Северус.  
Волдеморт совершенно несолидно хихикает.  
— У меня тоже, — признается он.  
Спальня оглашается хохотом. И вот уже совсем просто шептать друг другу колкости и двусмысленности, ёрзать, ласкать, кусать и чувствовать новую волну возбуждения. Волдеморт намерен Северуса сделать своим.  
Он смазывает пальцы и проникает в анус Северуса. Снейп давно не боится боли, но сфинктер рефлективно сжимается, принимая в себя тонкие и изящные пальцы. По телу проходит сладостная судорога, когда Волдеморт находит тот самый бугорок — второе сердце мужчины.  
Волдеморт ловит каждую эмоцию Северуса и упивается ими. Он выпускает свою магию, и метка оживает. Магия метки чувствуется как своя собственная, и Северус чувствует эйфорию. Незабываемые ощущения вседозволенности и могущества. Это энергия Волдеморта, и Северус понимает, что с ним щедро делится своей силой его любовник. Как бы признавая, что он признателен за столь щедрый дар, Северус широко раздвигает ноги для лучшего доступа.  
Волдеморт проникает внутрь обильно смазанным душистой смазкой членом и сразу начинает двигаться. Северус еле слышно стонет от быстрых рваных толчков. Он давно не нежная фиалка, подчиняется неровному ритму и подмахивает своему партнёру.  
— Люблю тебя, Северус, — бормочет Том и кончает в задний проход любовника.  
Северус пристально вглядывается в лицо Волдеморта. Он слышал эти слова только от матери, а от отца их вообще не дождался. Но Волдеморт ничего особого не имеет в виду. Он скучал, мёрз, смотрел на Луну, и теперь у него есть Северус, чтобы не обращать внимание на мелкие досадные неприятности. Северус целует Повелителя со всей страстью и кладёт его голову у себя на груди.  
Волдеморт, в свою очередь, радуется, что у него есть сокровище, которое он не потеряет. Ведь ему снова нужен зельевар и шпион впридачу.  
Слизеринцы Том и Северус даже в постели продолжают думать каждый о своём. Они хитрят, откровенно обманывают, держат интригу, не осознавая, что давно ни один из них не может жить без другого. По большому счёту они обманывают только самих себя.


End file.
